Wellsborough Community
by SamH1998
Summary: Meet the descendents of the Violet Wells, a rich witch that cast a horribly curse. Follow Rosie, Lily Daffodil, and Holly on their years through Hogwarts and what their fate will be. On hiatus
1. Violet

_Wellsborough Community, Italy_

In a remote corner of Italy, there is a small housing and hotel community. This is Wellsborough, and it has a story. Wellsborough was once just an inn, until Violet Wells stayed at such a splendid inn as the Borough, in 1825. Violet was well-known in the boot of Italia for her alleged witchcraft and mighty wealth at even the worst of time. She loved this inn! The rosewood panels, and hickory counters; Splendid! And she wanted a home; her husband had recently died, taking their property with him, and she couldn't own land until the king granted the new law soon. So she'd be living here until the law was passed. At 22, Violet was pregnant and she knew it was a girl. She would buy this inn and make a beautiful life for her baby girl.

* * *

Finally the law was passed. Violet made an offer the innkeeper couldn't refuse. She renamed the inn the Wellsborough Inn. Violet was even wealthy enough to buy all the land in a mile radius. This was her land, her home.

* * *

Violet's baby girl was born on October 31st, 1825. Her name was Veila Wells. On that day, Violet placed a curse on her little housing community. Her descendants would be wealthy and on top of the world. If any family in this community were to become wealthier faster than her family could produce gold, her youngest descendant would suffer the wraith of her opponent in wealth, as Violet did the next day by the hands of the slightly richer family, the Cunnings, for her witchcraft of making gold. She was suspended by hanging at the graveyard as Veila was taken by the old innkeeper. The legend says the curse still upholds today.

**A/N: This is an OC Harry Potter fic. This chapter sorta explains where the main characters are coming from. My OC's names will be Rosie, Lily Daffadil (Dilly), and Holly. R is 16, L is 11, and H is 14. I sure some of you have heard of the horror called my immortal, another OC HP fic, but this will not be at all like that.**


	2. Hogwarts Express

_**Hogwart's**** School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

**Rosie's POV**

9 ¾ platform stood right in front of me, awaiting me to push my cart right through the brick wall past all these muggles. James followed close behind, Scorpius and Rose right on his heels. It's almost always confusing when someone calls "Rose" and Weasley and I both turn to see who yelled. We're all on our way to King's Cross Station, us young adults all raising ahead of Albus, Lily, Hugo, Louis, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Fred, and Roxanne, as well as our age-equivalent Victoire. So many Weasleys and Potters, all at Hogwarts. My siblings, Lily Daffodil, or Dilly as she likes to be called, and Holly and I were all great friends to such a big family.

This is my 6th year, Dilly's 4th, and Holly's first. I'd known all these kids for years, even stayed at the Borough and Grimauld Place with Rose and James, always supervised. Never were James and I alone after our third year. I assume it's because we learned what sex was when we reached puberty. We have never questioned it; we've never wanted to be together in all these past years. We've always just been friends.

We passed through 9 3/4 very quickly, eager to get to the Hogwarts Express. In our compartment where I, James, Victoire, and Rose were seated, pf course, I ended up next to James. Rose had always made us sit together, trying to _get _us together. It never worked for her, only making us greater friends. I had entertained the idea, but never tried to make it a reality._  
_

The train started. We were on to Hogwarts. In a few hours we were there, at Hogsmeade. Us older children made our way to the threstal-drawn carriages for the ride to Hogwarts. Of course we see the threstals, we'd seen the death of one of our classmates last year. A Death Eater that had been on the run for twenty years or so had killed a third year on our winter Hogsmeade trip. We were of the few to witness, and we had accepted it.

The trail seemed to take forever, but finally we made it to the castle, protected by wards and our home away from home.

**A/N: The kids are all Weasleys and Potters and there are a lot. But here's a list of parents and kids:**

**Percy and Audrey Weasley: Molly II, Lucy**

**Bill and Fleur Weasley: Victoire, Louis, Dominique**

**George and Angelina Weasley: Fred II, Roxanne**

**Harry and Ginevra Potter: Albus, Lily Luna, James II**

**Ron and Hermione Weasley: Hugo, Rose**

**Draco Malfoy: Scorpius**

**James, Scorpius, Rose, Rosie, and Victoire are all 16, Hugo, Dilly, Albus, Roxanne, Dominique, and Molly are all 14, Lily L. and Fred are 13, Lucy, Louis, and Holly are 11.**

**All these are from the Official Harry Potter Wikia.**


	3. Veila

Veila was with Daniel Cunnings, the son of her mother's murderer. Not that either of them knew of such situation. At fourteen, this happy couple had just developed a love unbreakable by anything. Until such information of their origins and their actions were revealed. Veila was walking into the inn with Danny for a few pieces of gold to get a new dress, for it was 1840, and the innkeeper's wife saw Daniel.

"No! È fuori, demonio deporre le uova! Tuo padre maledetto ucciso Mizz Wells! E tuttavia si ha il coraggio di corteggiarla figlia!" She shouted like a banshee, and quickly shuffled to knock Danny over the head with her ash wood broom, effectively knocking him unconscious and spinning to shove Veila to her room.

"Si cazzo cagna! Why did you hurt Danny? He didn't do anything. And why did you call him demon spawn, or what did you mean by his father apparently killed my mother!?"

"You need to know this, figlia, but Daniel Cunnings is the son of Samuel Cunnings, the man behind the distrust the village had in your mother. Caused by this distrust, your mother was hung, not twenty feet from you. For this, I will not accept a Cunnings in this inn or around you, Ms. Wells."

Such a speach left Veila stunned, lost for words. Her mother, killed by her boyfriend's father for the selfish reason of who was richer. Samuel Cunnings will pay, she thought. I will avenge Violet.

Veila silently got up, but the innkeeper's wife handed her what looked like a sliver of hawthorn wood. She looked at it questionally and her face asked _what the fuck is this_?

"It's a wand, Veila. Hawthorn and phoenix feather, owned by your mother, and now it seems to have chose you." The wife said, and a blast of sparks rained from the tip, blue than white with magic. Veila felt a rush of power and a rightness, fulfilled after years of a unknown emptiness. Veila felt the need to say an incantation, one just forming on the tip of her tongue, forgotten from her mind until now. Something her mother used to say in Veila's first days when she put her daughter to bed.

"_Lumos!"_ A bright ignition of the air made a faze, then a blip, then finally a sphere of off-white light on the end of the hawthorn stick. Not able to stand such brightness, Veila screamed, "_Nox!_", sending the room into darkness.

"Wow. Fourteen and untrained, knowing incantations already; a fine witch." Danny had just woken up a moment ago, a subconscious response to Veila's scream, and stumbled down to the hall.

"I thought you'd never figure out magic—,"

"Magic? I'm a witch, and you know. That makes you wizard." She whirled on the innkeeper's wife, "And you and your husband magical."

"Yes, I'm a witch, but my husband is a muggle. The whole Cunnings family are pure-blood. You are half-blood; your father was a muggle as well. I'm going to assume you, Daniel, were sent to watch our dear Veila." He nodded. "By my father, to make sure Ms. Wells didn't learn alchemy, although I hadn't known I'd grow affectionate toward her."

The wife pressed on. "Daniel, she didn't know about any of this until today, how was she to learn alchemy from anyone, even I don't know that skill. It's a skill meant for poor wenches and royalty for the creation of wealth."

"Either way, just let us hope the curse doesn't come into effect. The wealth of the Wells family must be maintained and moderated below the Cunnings' amount of riches."


	4. Sorting

**Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Walking up the front steps, I noticed the castle had a splendor unlike the beauty of previous years. It seemed as if the castle literally _glowed._ James and I continued through the massive doors, and from there into the Great Hall. We took our seats at Gryffindor with the rest of the Potters and Weasleys except for Lucy, Louis, Holly, who went to line up to be sorted by the Sorting Hat. We had visited Diagon Alley for their wands, cloaks, and other materials.

Lucy had ash and unicorn hair, Louis had ebony and dragon heartstring, and my sister Holly had gotten cherry and Thestral tail hair.

Now for the sorting; of course, Louis and Lucy were obviously sorted to Gryffindor, as they are part Weasley, and a Weasley has yet to be sorted anywhere but Gryffindor. Holly, on the other hand, made a huge upset in the sorting. See, Dilly and I were sorted to Gryffindor at each of our sorting years. Holly was not, though. She, out of our entire group, was the only to be sorted to a different house.

Holly was sorted to the rather neutral house of Hufflepuff, house of the badger. Holly would be wearing yellow for the next seven years. And she would be all alone, unfortunately. I'll have to comfort her about that, and make sure she is all right for the next few years. Make sure she has friends and watchers in Hufflepuff so I know she isn't being bullied.

In the dorm of the Hufflepuff, Holly was setting up her chest and making sure she had all her belongings. Once she set a locking spell, _defigo_, on it that she'd learned from Dilly, who learned after having half her clothes stolen and burned with _incendio _in her second year, she set out to her first class, Transfiguration.


End file.
